


Fire And Blood

by taichara



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Lea, and the past's impact on the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).



Okay, the party was over and now it was time to get down to business, first thing in the morning. Or what passed for "morning" in Yen Sid's weird half-a-world. Whatever.

Getting down to business was a thing Lea was very, very familiar with.

Just, maybe not in the same way the _rest_ were thinking about.

"Lea". Yes, damn it, he was using that name -- _his_ name, his _real_ name, not the damned witchy mark of a name that _that bastard_ had branded him with -- no matter how many times he had to correct them. It was the only thing that still stayed the same at this point --

_So, Lea, what're you going to do with yourself now?_

Hunkered on the tower's cold steps, he stared up at the sky and its false stars; then down at his hands, still cloaked in the black gloves of the damned Order's uniform. Just a few short hours ago he'd -- against all logic -- pulled a Keyblade, a damned _Keyblade_ , out of nowhere with hands that were long since soaked in blood.

Maybe the things really _didn't_ care about who wielded them.

_Ha. Wonder what Riku would think if he knew I was the one who sicced his replica on him._

Or that he also sicced the copy on Zexion. Or played both sides of that pit of snakes like a harp for his own purposes ... and Xemnas', that empty-hearted bastard. Never did find that room, though; and, with a shiver, Lea thanked providence for that small blessing. He didn't want to think of what he -- what _Axel_ \-- might have done if he'd found it. If he'd gotten _inside_ it. It was a mess, too complicated, bits and pieces of too many damned people scattered all over the damned place ...

_I wonder how Ienzo came back, since I fed him to the copy and all. Wonder if he's planning to get me for that._

_Heh. I don't think I'd blame him if he tried. Even, either, the crazy freak._

So much blood, if you could call it that. The burning knife in the back, with a skeletal smile --

He flicked his hand, flipped his wrist; the Keyblade (did _it_ have a name? he felt like he should know it) flickered into existence like a heat mirage made solid, clearly spawned from his chakrams and yet something very, very different. Sort of like, he mused, how Riku's favoured blade looked like some evolution of that Souleater.

A Keyblade. His Keyblade. 

_Did_ that make him some kind of hero, then?

Was this a chance to wash all that blood away with scouring flames, or ...

Or would he crash and burn, karma catching up to his bloody work now that he was _whole_ again?


End file.
